Goodbye
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: Fragment of a "Death Note" fic that'll be written in the future. L spends his last few moments with an unexpected friend he made during the Kira case.


(This is a part of my "Death Note" fanfiction, which I will eventually write the entire thing, explaining ALL the events that lead up to this one. But, I happened to be going through old stories and what not, and happened to find this, this little experimental story I wrote for the "Death Note" story I was planning. Thought I'd share for fun.)

(P.S., Kotori means "little bird" in Japanese. It's a nickname here.)

(P.S.S., SOrry, it's been taking so long to update my other crap. My life has been INSANE. I promise I'll actually start finishing up soon.)

Robin Carlisle rubbed the sore and tight muscle in her neck, staring blankly into thick storm just outside the window. Just a few moments before, she had twisted it in the middle of an exasperating, yet satisfying, work out. Normally, she managed to avoid such clumsy mistakes, but, ever since she volunteered to assist with this case, she focussed less and less on such petty activities. Her mind was often tangled with thoughts of the murders taking place, possibilities of the criminal's identity.

Often times, she frequently thought about L, the greatest detective in the world, now in charge of the Kira case. She found herself at his side most of the time, writing out whatever he said, making multiple discovers and conclusions from his words. To her surprise, he actually appreciated this gesture. She felt important, trusted, as if someone finally looked passed her peculiar quirks and habits, taking her mind seriously. Despite the chaos and constant fear of her heart suddenly stopping, she did her best to contribute, refusing to be overlooked. This modern day Sherlock Holmes never underestimated her potential.

But, with L, something else lingered between them. She was not sure what it was, but she could sense an unfamiliar aura of vehemence in his muscles when standing or sitting next to her. As time rolled on, she herself noticed a strange appeal, even attraction to him. Despite his pale face, big black eyes, dark bags and unruly, ebony hair, she was still drawn in a like fish on a hook by his brilliant mind, his acute reflections, and even his delightful, social awkwardness.

This strange detective remained glued to her thoughts.

As she continued to ponder, she realized that she had never fallen in love before. No one had ever fallen in love with her. She suddenly began to wonder that maybe she would finally endure such an experience-despite the awkwardness and quirks on both ends of the spectrum.

Perhaps.

As she continued to massage her neck, she gasped when her vision was blocked by cold fingers.

"Guess who?" came a familiar voice.

She smirked. "Hello, Ryuzaki. I was just thinking about you."

"Good things, I do hope."

She chuckled. "Why would I think badly of you?"

"I'm sure there are multiple answers to said question, but I'm flattered all the same."

To her surprise, she sensed the tips of his fingers touch the sore spot on her neck. He suddenly pressed hard, causing her to yelp out of reflex.

"Sorry," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "You'll get used to it."

She gritted her teeth for a few seconds, but at last she managed to breathe and relax.

"See?" he pushed his thumb against the tenderest part of her injury.

She winced. "Yes; you are quite good at this."

"Ah, thank you."

A few moments of silence passed. Robin, exhaling deeply, closed her eyes as L continued to releasing the tension in her neck. The room was cold, and the only sound to be heard was the calm, slow breathing of the two individuals and the soft pattering of the rain. His fingers felt like icicles against her skin. As she leaned her head back, she felt a sudden drop of water fall upon the very tip of her nose. She blinked for a second, but when she looked, she noticed that L had obviously been standing out in the rain. His hair was soaking wet. That also explained the frigid dampness of his white skin.

"L," said she touching the tips of his bangs and an amused smirking gracing her features. "You are drenched. Silly."

"Yes: I suppose I am," replied he, blankly.

Then, she took the leather jacket hanging over the arm of the chair. She carefully began to dry pieces of his thick ebony hair. His eyes appeared melancholy and heavy, not his usual blank owl-like stare. But, all the same, he still deliberately kneaded the tightened muscle. He glanced away as if to conceal this new expression.

"L? What is wrong?" asked she.

After slowly raising his head, L stood perfectly still. His eyes were unfocussed and lost. He was silent.

"L?"

No reply. Just empty silence.

"Ryuzaki? Em, L?"

"I hear the bell."

"What? The bell?"

"Yes. The sound of the bell has been unusually loud today."

Crazy talk again? "Well, I can't hear anything."

"Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing non-stop all day. I find it very distracting," he gradually slid his fingers into her sleek, warm hair, "I wonder if it's a church, maybe a wedding."

"A wedding?"

"Mmhmm," he flexed his fingers, tangling her hair and closing his eyes, "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You and I are friends, right?" his eyes still locked in the middle distance.

"Yes, of course," she slowly lowered her hand.

"If I asked you a question, even if it was personal, would you answer truthfully?"

"Yes." Hm, what did that mean?

"Tell me: what do you have planned for yourself in the future? I mean, after this nonsense is over and done with."

Robin blinked for a moment and then bit her lip. "Eem, well, you know, I want what any normal woman desires; find a nice guy, settle down, have a family," she dug her finger into her cheek. "Not much else I can think of."

L opened his eyes. Then, he smirked lightly. "You are _not _normal, Robin."

She just chuckled and blinked innocently.

Then, L bent down placing his chin on her head, still fiddling with her dark hair. The atmosphere seemed so friendly, so happy. But, what Robin did not realize was that he was expecting something soon to befall _him. _Originally, he was not the slightest bit afraid of what was to come. And then, when he took his first step into this room, into Robin's presence, all of that changed in a second.

"Kotori,"he said, softly.

"Ryuzaki?" she waited for his words.

L clutched a handful of silky hair between his palms. After sighing deeply, he bent down close to her face and pressed his moistened cheek against hers, placing a cold hand on the other cheek. Slowly, he inhaled silently through his nose, savoring her scent which was heightened by the fresh rain, a clean and comforting aroma. Her cheeks were warm and wet from contact of his cheek. Little pieces of her hair follicles brushed against his lips, tickling them as he breathed. It was almost as if he were memorizing every little detail, every little imperfection.

Robin was not quite sure what he was doing, but she knew by his odd actions and solemn expression that something bad was going to happen. His eyes, though still seeming cold and dead as usual, conveyed sadness, longing, even fear by his lowered eyelids. On the other hand, she was a little taken aback at how close he was to her. He never really showed these kind of actions to anyone. But, then again, she preferred _his _terms of affections over any romantic poetry or acts. These little things conveyed so much more. Because of his unique brain structure, a light touch on the cheek was a greater achievement than a passionate kiss or a dramatic confession of love. It was subtle and more importantly enough_._

_"_Ryuzaki?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly rising from his current position, he replied,

"Do you want some ice cream? I have some over on the desk over there."

She blinked. He just stood and waited.

"Yeah, sure."

Then, he snatched her hand, leading her over to a chair.

"Come on," he said, and he sat in his usual position.

Carefully, he scooped up the mint chocolate-chip ice cream into his pretty, little porcelain bowl. Then, he gave some to Robin, while handing her a pewter spoon.

"Mmm. Looks great. Thanks," she murmured.

He nodded as he deliberately brought the bite to his lips. Slowly, he turned one eye towards her, watching as she calmly licked the mint off of her spoon. The fluorescent lights illuminated her hair, which curved gracefully over her strong shoulders. Her face, solemn and melancholy, appeared more attractive to him in a sense. It made him want to help her in anyway he could, melt away any hindrances, any predicaments she suffered.

Unfortunately, he could not; he did not have enough time.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, slowly tracing the edge of the bowl with the tip of his finger, the cold glass sending shivers crawling up his arm. The sweet rich taste of the mint in the ice cream and the little pieces of chocolate gradually glazed his tongue. He carefully licked the scraps off of his thumb then began sucking on it as he usually did. His motions were not unusual, but why wouldn't this bad feeling go away?

Finally, he turned towards Robin. "Kotori_, _dear friend, I have thoroughly enjoyed getting to know you."

She glanced at him. Then, she cocked her head and smiled. "That's what friends are supposed to do, as far as I know. I have enjoyed it too."

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

A few moments of silence passed as the two continued to feast on their delicious treat. L, with his head lowered, murmured very quietly, almost inaudibly,

"It'll be lonely, won't it?"

"Hmm?" replied with the spoon in her mouth.

"I do hope...you will not be too lonely, if you know what I mean..."

"Lonely, Ryuzaki?"

A small, yet endearing smile graced L's features. He reached over and toyed with the edge of one of her locks. "You and I will be parting ways soon."

Robin's eyes widened. "Parting? Wh-Wha-?"

He held a finger to her lips, his smile still perched upon his own. "So, you told me that you wanted to settle down?"

"Wait, L-"

"You know," he lowered his volume, "I may not be the typical young man you are used to being around, but," he began to whisper, "if you want, we could move to England together."

She could only blink stunned again.

"While we are there, Watari and I could show you Wammy's House; the orphanage at which I was raised. Would you like that? I could show you the children I grew up with and played with as a child."

_Parting._ Of course, she thought at first that he meant that he was leaving the Task Force. Perhaps, the stress was too much for him. No, L never really suffered from stress. Maybe, he figured it out. Even still, L would never leave unless the rest of the police were secure and safe as well.

Maybe, Light was Kira. Maybe he had it solved this whole time.

Then, what did he mean by-?

Suddenly, she felt her lower eyelid twitch. Did he mean-? Surely not. Was he suspecting that he was about to die? No, it could not be. But, then again, L would not be making such claims without a reason, and he was usually correct when making such drastic assumptions.

Robin's muscles tightened.

_No, it can't be,_ she thought. _It couldn't be! Just when I-!_

"Yes, I would like that very much," she replied, "I'm kind of a sucker for kids though. I might want to adopt some."

"Of course; I was hoping you would say that," he took another bite of ice cream from the large container.

"Yeah, I love kids," she looked at the melting ice cream placed on her spoon. Her lip began to tremble. She couldn't wrap her mind around these implications. It all made sense now! L was saying goodbye. "Every-Every child should receive a chance to live a long, n-normal life, a chance to be loved," Without her even realizing it, tears filled her eyes. Soon, they began to burn the corners of her eyes. Her throat muscles ached and tightened.

At last, droplets rolled down her cheeks, glowing in the dim light, and her shoulders began to quiver.

"Robin?" said L with the spoon in his mouth. He placed it into the bowl, then gently enclosed her face between his cold and clammy grasp. "Robin, what's wrong?"

She only shook her head.

He gazed into her face: obviously, she had figured out what he was trying to put across.Never had someone revealed such care and love for him, besides Watari. But, that was different. He was his fatherly figure. This was far different.

"Kotori?" he murmured.

He felt the tips of his fingers prickle when he noticed the goosebumps on her cheeks. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, then pressing his forehead against hers. His onyx eyes peeled open gazing into hers, now swollen and red-rimmed. His stomach began to ache.

"Please, don't cry, Robin," L murmured in his usual monotone voice, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Robin stared heavily at him, tears still falling, "But, Ryuzaki; _parting? _Do you mean-and after I just-I-I I mean-"

"Maybe, you're right;" he dropped his hands and turned back towards the ice cream "Nothing I say seems to make sense anymore."

"But, L-"

He placed a finger over her lips. Smiling in his usual way, he rubbed away droplets that had fallen at the corner of her mouth with the tip of his index finger.

"Perhaps," said L, "Watari could locate an appropriate facility for you and I to live. How would you like that?"

She swallowed hard and managed to force a smile. If what he said was true, then these happy hopes and dreams would never come true. But,they were meant to comfort and deaden the pain that was yet to come. When she gazed into his black eyes, she knew at once that he was fully aware of her knowledge of this. He did not underestimate her in any way. He understood her and took her seriously.

"L, I would love that-more than anything," Suddenly, she stole a large scoop of ice cream and shoved it into her mouth.

He chuckled, the shimmering spoon in his mouth. "I supposed you would say that."

Robin nodded meekly in reply, raising her head towards the ceiling. "Could it be, maybe, close to the sea? Or perhaps a place where it would snow every winter. Christmas would be so beautiful during that time of year. And think; we would live in England: one of the most lovely countries in the world."

L just stared. "Both sound wonderful."

"London would be a good place to stay."

"That is where the orphanage was founded."

"A better reason to live there!" She glanced at him and laughed, "Especially if we adopted some children."

"Yes. Sounds reasonable."

Robin grinned. She wanted to cry at the moment. She wanted just to break down and sob. But, if L was really going to die soon, it was apparent that he wanted to spend the last few moments that he had with her, and she did not want to ruin that.

"L," whispered she, lowering her head.

"Yes?"

She giggled as she cocked her head and toyed with the end of his hair. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

L blinked for a few minutes. Then, he smiled a little.

"Of...Of course," replied he. He brushed the tip of his index finger from her forehead to the tip of her nose.

She shook her head, "Ryuzaki, you're silly."

"Don't you always say that?"

"But, there's nothing wrong with that, of course," she had to turn away for a second before returning to him.

To her surprise, she found him directly in her face, so close she could feel the cold breath from his nose. His black round orbs gazed into hers, as he pushed his tongue against his thumb. But, then he placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. His other hand was up, as if waiting for hers. She felt her eyes fill, but at last, did the same. Then, she laced her fingers between those of free hand.

"Ryuzaki?" suddenly came Watari's voice from the computer.

He raised his head, remaining silent for a moment. "Yes?"

"You are needed downstairs."

Pause. "Of course."

The room went silent. Then, Robin smiled.

"Well," said she, "Guess that means we better go then."

L tightened his hand with hers still in its grasp. "You're right."

Robin tried to keep her smile, but then tears dripped out of her eyes as she blinked.

"I'm sorry," L whispered, lowering his head.

She just chuckled lightly. "For what?"

"I did not want you to cry."

Robin opened her mouth to speak, but then she clamped her lips together. Suddenly, she just shook her head and playfully tapped the end of his nose.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she said.

L looked at her for a few seconds, almost as if he were about to say something, but could not get it out. He could only nod and rise from his seat. But, just as he was about to walk towards the door, he turned back towards her. Carefully, he bent down and pressed his dry lips against her forehead.

Robin froze and inhaled his scent. Peppermint and tea-as usual. Nothing one would expect coming from the greatest detective in the world. Even she thought he was going to be similar to the great Sherlock Holmes, found in all the story books. But, she was glad that he turned out to be this fascinating person:

_L._

"Good-bye, Robin,"L whispered, as he turned to leave the room.

Robin watched his haunched figure exit, until he could no longer be seen. She was about to be downstairs in just a few minutes, but this was the last moment they would have to themselves. All of the memories she had involving him, from the first time she had seen him to the minutes that just passed flooded through her memories. His face, his pale emotionless face, was forever engraved into her mind.

_"You and I will be parting ways soon..."_

Her hands violently trembled, and her eyes filled once again. Before she knew it, her face was on the desk, and she was weeping bitterly.

_Good-bye, L_


End file.
